


Saving Sam

by libco



Series: Forgiven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Humor, Pining Dean, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to deal with Sam and his "passenger".</p>
<p>Sequel to "Second Chance".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [JillMarie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie) for a graciously quick beta! Go check out her J2 fic!

Sam and Dean Winchester are sitting in the kitchen drinking beer when they hear a pounding on the door of the bunker. They both start.

 

Dean scowls. “Jesus Christ! How is it that a secret bunker that has been undiscovered for like 40 something years is now fucking Grand Central Station?”

 

“Oh my God Dean, just answer the goddamn door!”

 

Dean stomps down the hallway, shotgun at his side, wishing for at least a peep hole. “Sam! We really need to get those security cameras working again!” He throws open the door and groans, “You!” It’s fucking Meg and Castiel. Of course it is.

 

“Hullo sweet cheeks! Gonna invite us in?”

 

Her flirtatious sarcasm is still not charming. He turns his back and stomps away, “Nope, you might be vampires now for all I know.” He barely has a chance to set his gun down before he is turned and enveloped in a fierce hug.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Cas. Oh, Cas.”  He allows himself a moment (just a moment) before he stiffens and pushes away. “So, uh, how are you?” Looks to Cas’s side. “How are you both?”

 

Meg presses her lips together noncommittally, neither a smile nor a frown.

 

Cas beams. “I’m great! We’re great!” He pulls Meg into him.

 

Meg melts into his side, relaxing.

 

Dean notices the matching hickeys on their necks, feels irrationally angry (that bitch!), stomps it down and shows them to a spare bedroom, not even questioning why they’re here.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean retreats to the kitchen. Sam, of course, is full of questions and comments.

 

“Oh my God Sam, stop!”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Stop trying to figure out ‘How I feel’. I’m fine, okay.”

 

“Chill out dude, I’m just worried about you.”

 

“Worried about me? Worry about yourself man!”

 

“I am! I just, do think that’s why they’re here? Because of me?”

 

“Of course that’s why they’re here! What, did you think they were here to flaunt their shiny new relationship to me? They’re probably on a ‘Mission from God’.”

 

Apparently Dean has a sign that says hug me on his back because once again there are arms wrapped around him. “Sam!” Dean relaxes into it a moment until a voice hisses in his ear. “Get rid of that abomination!” Goddammit, it’s Ezekiel.

 

Dean feels his anger rising. A righteous anger, “An abomination?! Are you talking about Meg? Cuz, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but she’s like some kind of fucking gift from God!”

 

“Aw, Dean, I didn’t think you cared.”

 

Dean shrugs Sam/Ezekiel off. “Well I don’t really, but certain other people do.”

 

“Look Honey, he called you people! Isn’t that sweet?”

 

“Sweet indeed,” said Cas, deceptively amiable as he strolls up to Sam, “unlike that being in Sam who neither sweet nor Ezekiel.”

 

Dean swears. Sam backs up.

 

“Hello Gadreel. Nice vessel you have there. Were you actually planning on healing Sam or were you just riding it out until Sam was too weak to fight and you got a permanent vessel?”

 

Dean stares, “Uh Cas, I thought you were human now?”

 

“I did too, mostly human I guess. I couldn’t feel it when he was hiding, but I can feel his Grace now,” Cas reaches out.

 

Gadreel hisses and backs away. “You dare to touch me with hands filthy from touching your demon whore?!”

 

Dean clenches his fists, but Cas, Oh God Cas, is suddenly a presence that fills the room. Dean is forcibly reminded that this man was once a Righteous Angel of the Lord.

 

Cas’s voice is terrifying. “I dare? You come here and misled these people and speak in such a way to one who has been touched by our Father? Who has been resurrected and forgiven? You overstep your bounds!”  With a roar Cas reaches for him and pulls his face towards his until they are forehead to forehead. A light begin to glow around them and grows brighter and brighter until Dean is blinded. It’s over as quickly as is begins and Sam falls when Cas staggers back.

 

“Sam!” Dean rushes to his brother’s side. He thinks Meg does the same for Cas.

 

“Dean,” Cas’s voice rumbles in his ear, “let’s get Sam to his room, I think I know what to do.”

 

Meg insists on helping Dean with Sam as Cas is barely walking himself. They set Sam down on his bed and Cas pulls up a chair next to him.

 

“Gadreel is gone. But I have his Grace.”

 

Dean is flabbergasted. “How?”

 

“I don’t know. But I just suddenly knew what I had to do.”

 

They both turn to look at Meg.

 

“Hey don’t look at me. I’m just along for the ride this time. And what a long strange trip’s been.”

 

Dean snickers, Cas looks puzzled.

 

“Never mind Cas. So, now what?”

 

“I think I am meant to heal him.”

 

“Do you need to rest or anything first?”

 

“No, borrowed Grace never lasts.”

 

“So should we, uh?”

 

“No, Sam will need you,” he turns his head to look at Meg, “and I will need you.”

 

Her lips part with an ‘oh’ of understanding as she looks at him with shining eyes. They stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

 

Dean rolls his own eyes and coughs, “Okay, time to stop eye-fucking your girlfriend Cas and get to work.”

 

Meg laughs.

 

Cas flushes (he can still do that after all this time?), nods and turns back to Sam. “You both might want to close your eyes.”

 

The room fills with bright light and heat and Dean gets the impression of vastness (the Chrysler Building?) and hears the brief flutter of wings.

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean’s eyes shoot open and he sees Cas rise, unsteady on his feet. He gestures toward Sam, “I think it’s going to be okay.” He staggers a moment then begins to sway as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the floor.

 

“Cas!” Dean rushes to his side but Meg pulls him back.

 

“Dean, I am sorry, but this is my job now.”

 

He steps back, looks away.

 

“You go take care of your brother.”

 

“Yeah, I will,” he agrees.

 

* * *

 

Sam needs constant care for a month. Cas and Meg insist on staying to help. Dean brings the art of awkward avoidance to masterpiece levels. He spends a lot of time talking at Sam.

 

“It’s not that I’m jealous.”

 

Sam snorts.

 

“What? Well, maybe I am. But I do want him to be happy. He deserves it, after everyone he’s done for me, us. I mean even when he was fucking up; it was because he was trying to do the right thing. Just, with her? No, no I get it, she sacrificed herself for us, our mission, and fell in love with him while she was still actually a demon, and God brought her back I guess, so I guess she deserves it too, but still, I mean it’s Cas…”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Remember how I used to say that I wish you would open up more? Keep fewer secrets? Communicate? Talk about your feelings?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was wrong.”


End file.
